You Should Know
by newportz-princess
Summary: Random fic about Ryan and his relationship with Marissa and his 16 year old son. Future fic. SketchyCord it's the cameo of your dreams!
1. Fun Night, Huh?

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, not me.**

**Just a stupid short fic about Ryan's relationship with his son, this chapter is really just about Ryan and Marissa's home life but their son will be in it more soon. And yes seeing as how I am extremely desperate to marry Ryan Atwood, I made myself Ryan's son's girlfriend. Feel free to mock me in your review LOL. **

**SketchyCord: Since I starred as the confused blonde in Water Is Thicker Than Blood, I though that I should return the favour and make you Seth's son's girlfriend in this. Hehe. We can't have the originals but we can have the next best thing! **

**The name of Ryan's son has nothing to do with Michael Cassidy's character in S2.**

"Ryan, have you seen Zach?" Ryan's wife, Marissa Cooper asked in a worried voice.

"Hun, he's sixteen. Do you think he'll be hanging around with us?" Ryan explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"He talks to you, so why not me. I'm his Mom, not the devil" Marissa said putting down the tea towel she was grasping and allowed herself to be held by Ryan.

Ryan chuckled. "Don't you remember what it was like to be his age at all Riss?" Ryan asked.

"I just don't want him to get dragged into the crap we had to deal with as kids." Marissa said looking down.

"He won't. Zach is a good kid, most of the time." Ryan said reassuring his wife.

"Can you yell out to Zach and tell him dinners ready." Marissa said unpacking the Thai take-out that covered the kitchen bench.

"He's out, he phoned me before to tell me where he was." Ryan said blandly, hoping not to make a big deal about nothing. But it was Marissa he was talking to after all.

"And where is he?" Marissa asked, holding in her frustration with a angry pout.

"Just at a friends, he said he'll be home before ten" Ryan said vaguely.

"What friend? He didn't run this past me!" Marissa complained.

Ryan laughed. "Marissa calm down, you can ask him all your very demanding and motherly questions when he gets home." Ryan said taking the Thai out of the containers and putting it on plates.

"You know something don't you?" Marissa said taking the container out of Ryan's hand and placing it on the bench firmly.

"No, and I was using that." Ryan said picking it back up.

Marissa slammed it down again, not angrily but not happily either. "Who is he with?" Marissa asked getting frustrated, but she couldn't help but smirk, when Ryan was obviously struggling to get out of the question.

"He's studying with someone from his class." Ryan lied. He swiftly moved away from Marissa when the doorbell rang.

"Dude thank-you, really, your timing couldn't have been more perfect." Ryan said as Seth stood in the doorway.

Seth laughed and came inside. "Where's Summer and Hayden?" Ryan asked.

"Ah, wife and son are at home sleeping soundly, well Summer is. Hayden has probably snuck out to see Gabby" Seth said as he and Ryan walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Gabby?" Ryan asked confused.

"New girlfriend, I am still awaiting the family meet and greet." Seth replied.

"Hmm, Zach isn't home either, him and Georgia have gone to a party." Ryan said, hoping like hell that Marissa wasn't around.

"She's new, what happened to Hannah?" Seth asked.

"He cheated on her with Georgia, so that's what happened there, just don't mention anything to Marissa." Ryan said getting a couple of beers out of the fridge for Seth and him.

"Yeah sure man." Seth said taking the cold beer and settling down on the couch.

"You boys getting ready for the game?" Marissa asked coming down stairs in a leopard print, just above the knee length, silky nightie. Which left a raised eye browed Seth and a jaw dropped Ryan.

"Ye-…ye-…hm, hm… Uh, well yes, tha- that, um, migh- er, might well be…be the-a-the case Marissa." Seth stuttered, trying not to stare, because he knew Marissa would probably tell Summer and that meant rage blackout 101.

Marissa rolled her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on Ryan's cheek. "Night Ry." Marissa said. "…Oh yeah and you two Seth." Marissa continued after a hurt expression on Seth's face.

"Yes, well I should think so." Seth said sipping his beer, satisfied with his lame come back.

"So you're not going to stay up and have the whole Q and A with Zach when he gets home?" Ryan teased.

Marissa gave him the evils and kissed his lips lightly before retreating up the stairs. "I bet you can't wait till the game is over, with that waiting in your bed." Seth commented once she was out of earshot.

Ryan didn't reply he just punched Seth in the arm. "Ouch, how very high school of you." Seth said reeling from the non-existent pain.

--

Around nine thirty-ish the football game ended. "Well, I shall go and see what awaits me at casa-de-Cohen." Seth said getting up and stretching.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said walking Seth out.

As Seth left Zach came in. "Hey." Ryan said to his obviously drunk son.

"Hi dad, where's mom?" Zach asked plopping himself onto the couch.

"Bed, speaking of which, I think your's is waiting for you." Ryan said helping him up and guiding Zach upstairs.

Zach just sighed as they reached his room. "Fun night, huh?" Ryan asked slightly amused.

"Uh huh. Dad? I need to talk to you, it's kinds important." Zach slurred a bit as he spoke.

"Maybe tomorrow when you're not about to pass out and have had some coffee. Okay?" Ryan said pulling the covers up to Zach's chin.

"Yup, that's cool." Zach replied with his eyes closed.

Ryan shook his head and made his way into the room Marissa and him shared. He removed his shirt and jeans and replaced them with a wife beater and boxers.

"Ry, is that you?" Marissa half consciously asked when Ryan got in and snuggled up to Marissa's back and held her protectively.

"Go back to sleep Riss." Ryan said as he gently stroked her cheek. Marissa changed positions so that she could bury her face in his chest. "Ni-night Ryan." Marissa whispered. "Goodnight Marissa." Ryan replied.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it, more Ryan and his son in the next chapter. Seth, Summer, their son and his girlfriend will probably be in the next chapter too. Okay and I know that one minute RM were having dinner and the next she was in bed, but who cares! I just couldn't think of any other way to get Ryan out of the Q and A. REVIEW! Because I am in love with them haha. I HAVE DEFINITELY NOT FORGOTTENM ABOUT MY OTHER FICS, BUT THEY NEED TO TEMPORARILY GO ON HOLD FOR A WHILE – JUST UNTIL I HAVE A MORE SECURE AND PERMANENT USE OF A COMPUTER. I AM SORRY TIMES A GAZILLION, AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME HATE MAIL LOL.**


	2. Burnt Bacon

**Disclaimer: The OC belongs to Josh Schwartz and in case your wondering, I don't own him either, Stephen and Honey Schwartz do!**

**Thanks for your reviews. I am in love with them and w00ting for no hate mail! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hun, where is Zach?" Marissa asked Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes; she asked that question on average probably…every half an hour.

"Sleeping" Ryan said to Marissa.

"It's two in the afternoon." Marissa stated. Ryan just shrugged and continued cooking lunch.

"Want a coffee babe?" Marissa asked as she got two cups out of the cupboard.

"I want more than that." Ryan said abandoning his bacon and eggs and began massaging Marissa's tense shoulders.

"Ooh, that feels good, keep going" Marissa demanded sweetly. Ryan denied her request and bit the bottom of her earlobe.

"Ryan! Zach is right upstairs." Marissa murmured with a concerned tone.

"Please Marissa, he's a teenage boy. There is a ninety nine percent chance he has done this before" Ryan replies as he picks Marissa up and carries her to their bedroom.

"What? Has he said something to you" Marissa stutters, no mother wants to think of her baby boy having sex.

"Sandy and Kirsten would have had a heart attack if they knew half the things we did. Zach's a teenager, he likes girls and we need or you need to come to terms with that. Because soon enough he will be bringing girls home with him" Ryan explained teasing Marissa a bit.

"Nuh-uh. Zach knows better than hooking up with someone just for sex. He would never bring some random girl into our home" Marissa said.

"Marissa, I'm talking about him dating" Ryan said smirking.

"I know" Marissa lied. "I was just seeing if you knew that, you know" Marissa continued. Ryan laughed at her.

"Stop laughing at me, it's weird talking about Zach like this" Marissa pouted.

"Then lets stop talking about Zach and set him a good example" Ryan said through kisses on Marissa's soft lips.

"Your disgusting you know that?" Marissa grinned. Ryan replied with a deeper kiss and rolled Marissa on top of him.

---

Around three thirty-ish Marissa was naked and asleep in Ryan's arms with the sheet covering her of course. Ryan lay in the bed with her smiling at her while she uttered small gentle snores, which she refused to admit to.

"Hey Mom is Dad in there?" Zach asked through the door. Ryan chuckled. "In here buddy" Ryan replied back to his son.

Zach opened the door and nearly passed out. "Dad that, ugh, please. Oh how mortifying. Ew. Please don't tell me you two did it while I was asleep in the next room" Zach moaned.

"Yep, son I'm surprised you didn't wake up" Ryan said smirking at his son's embarrassment.

Zach closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ry, who are you talking to?" Marissa asked, not bothering to open her eyes. She danced her fingers along Ryan's bare chest and snuggled in to him.

"MOM, STOP" Zach said.

"Oh my god, ZACH!" Marissa whined covering herself up. Ryan just laughed and got up, taking the duvet with him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you, so like get dressed and never do that with Mom ever again. I'll be downstairs" Zach quickly exited the scene.

"Ryan that wasn't funny, your so immature" Marissa half teased.

"Well he has something to tell his friends on Monday" Ryan optimistically said.

"That he saw his Mom and Dad laying in bed naked together and his Dad was laughing. I'm sure he won't get mocked at all" Marissa sarcastically said.

"If his friends are anything like mine were, in that situation all the guys do is congratulate you on having cool parents and ask if they can come over and meet your Mom" Ryan said, thinking of a couple of hormone driven teenagers drooling over Marissa.

"Ew" Marissa mumbled.

Ryan went downstairs to see what Zach wanted to talk about. "What's up?" Ryan asked him.

"I need to talk to you about…girl stuff" Zach said nervously.

"Have you got a girl pregnant or something?" Ryan asked half joking.

"Er, I hope not" Zach said quietly. Ryan suddenly became a little more serious.

"Did you wear a condom?" Ryan asked Zach quietly so that Marissa wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yeah, it's just. I dunno. Like, it was weird" Zach said.

"Was it your first time?" Ryan asked not really caring, that's why he was the 'cool parent' Marissa just fussed too much.

Zach went bright red. "Yeah" Zach said with a sly smile. Ryan grinned.

"Look the best advice I can give you is do it again, it gets better trust me" Ryan said thinking about Marissa.

"What is that smell?" Zach asked. Something was burning in the kitchen.

"Shit the bacon" Ryan quickly shot up out of his seat to attend to the bacon and eggs that were now on fire.

"What's going on? I leave you boys alone for five minutes!" Marissa states as she comes down the stairs wearing jeans and one of Ryan's hoodies.

"The bacons on fire" Zach comments dumbly.

"Where is your lunatic of a father?" Marissa asks sighing.

"Doing damage control in the kitchen" Zach answered. Marissa rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen, Zach came after her.

"Well Dad, you have succeeded at burning down half the kitchen. Congrats man" Zach said smirking.

Ryan playfully threw the tea towel he was using for god knows what at Marissa.

"Why are you giving me this?" Marissa asked.

"Have fun" Ryan said laughing.

"What? Where are you going?" Marissa asked slash demanded.

"Zach needs a thing, ya know…" Ryan attempted to lie.

"Soccer gear!" Zach brightly suggested.

"Yes, soccer gear…so yeah" Ryan confirmed. Ryan and Zach both knew Marissa wasn't buying it.

"Great, sounds like fun for the whole family" Marissa said. "I'll grab my purse" She continued when ran up stairs, leaving a eyebrow raised Ryan and a annoyed Zach.

"Dad, make her stop. She can't come she is so embarrassing" Zach whispered.

"I know, we'll just lose her once were in the mall" Ryan suggested. Zach laughed after he agreed.

"What are you boys discussing?" Marissa asked, as she came down the stairs wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Mom, go and change, you look like your going to the beach" Zach said looking at her outfit like it was the ugliest thing in the world.

"It's hot outside" Marissa defended.

"You look like a desperate woman trying to be a teenager again, oh wait you _are_ a desperate woman trying to be a teenager again" Zach commented.

"Well look at what your dad's wearing! Doesn't that embarrass you too?" Marissa asked.

"No" Zach replied after taking a look at what Ryan was wearing.

Marissa pouted and stomped down back up to her room.

"Oh my god she's fucking mission impossible" Zach whined.

"Watch out, your mother doesn't hear you cuss like that" Ryan warned.

"See why cant she be normal like you, Mom's just crazy. Why'd you marry her anyway?" Zach asked.

"I guess she understood me and didn't judge me for who I am or where I came from. Well of course she's sexy and very good in b-" Ryan said but got cut off by a disturbed Zach.

"God Dad, please don't finish that sentence" Zach asks. Ryan shrugged and they continued to wait for Marissa.

She came down wearing the jeans from before and white pumps. She still had the tank top on but her jacket mostly covered it.

"I thought you said it was too hot outside?" Ryan questioned her.

"Meh" Marissa replied. They made their way to Ryan's car and started to drive to the mall – to buy soccer gear that no one needed.

**TBC**

**Okay, I admit, the chapter was awful and Ryan is too good to be true but hey, it works for the story; this story is really going no where but if one of you wants to drop a hint or two in your review feel free! REVIEW!**


End file.
